Urban Tales
by King of 2211
Summary: These are true stories, happened to friends of a friend of mine. SlyxCarmelita, BentleyxPenelope.
1. The Hookman

**Hey-o, Sly Cooper fans, King of 2211 here! just came up with this a few days ago, two of the things I love most off all: Sly Cooper and Urban Legends. Though they're more like the legends I prefer. plus there will only be about nine chapters. Hopefully you'll be familiar with what I post. Just letting you all know, these are true stories, they happened to friends of a friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Urban Legends are something passed down via campfire and Sly Cooper is owned by Sanzaru.**

* * *

><p>Legend One: The Hookman<p>

* * *

><p>It was beautiful starry night in the small town of Swallow Falls, Louisiana, in the sky the stars twinkled and the moon shined in supernatural delight. On a cliff overlooking the sleepy town were a few dozen cars filled with young, teenage couples enjoying the sights and listening to oldies as some were making out. One couple in particular were a young raccoon and vixen, Sylvester Kevin Cooper (or Sly to his friends and family) and Carmelita Montoya Fox. Sly was known around town as friend to the working people as he would regularly volunteer with his friends, Bentley (the brains of the trio) and Murray (the brawn). Carmelita, on the other hand, was the daughter of the town sheriff and the school's star gymnast. Both had a huge crush on one another and it wasn't but a month ago that they started dating, then a few days following, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Though it took a week, Sly's father allowed him to borrow his car for the weekend with only one rule: not. A. Scratch. Both raccoon and vixen were making out, when suddenly the music stopped and a newsflash came on:<p>

_We interrupted all radio stations for a very important announcement: a deranged serial killer has escaped from a maximum security prison earlier this evening. When last sighted, he was seen down Highway 64. The man can be distinguished for in the place of his right hand is a stainless-steel hook. We advise everyone outside at the moment to return home at their earliest convenience. If sight, notify the police immediately, do not try to apprehend him yourself. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programs._

Upon hearing this, everyone around got back into their respective vehicle and made a mad dash back to town, leaving only Sly and Carmelita alone.

"Sly, we should get going too." Carmelite said worriedly, fear in her lovely brown eyes. "Highway 64 isn't too far from here."

"Carm, relax, we're both black belts in Karate." Sly replied reassuringly. "Besides, we have the windows up, he won't be able to get us."

Though the vixen wanted to argue more, she had to admit that she felt safe with the raccoon around and they could defend themselves just fine, but she never had to use her skills before. Her thoughts of fear dissipated, however, when Sly put an arm around her and pulled her close, then smiled as she put an arm around his shoulders. It wasn't long after that the two resumed making out, when Carmelita happened to cast a glance at Sly's rear-view mirror in time to see something flash by . . . wait, flash by?! The vixen broke the kiss and frantically where the flash came from, obviously it wasn't from a car, it was too small.

"Did, you see that?" Carmelita asked fearfully. "That's it, Sly, I wanna go home; right now!"

"But-" Sly tried to say.

"Right now!"

Seeing that there'd be no arguing out of this, Sly grumbled then started up the car; so much for a romantic night with just the two of them. Carmelita, seeing the way her boyfriend's attitude had changed, immediately felt guilty and wanted to say something, but kept quiet as the two listened to music on their way home. As they drove out, Carmelita jumped from a scratching noise that came from her car door, though Sly looked as though he didn't hear it. It was as almost someone or some-_thing_ was trying to get in . . .

* * *

><p>Driving up Carmelita's driveway, Sly felt rotten about his brooding and decided to be a gentleman for his girlfriend as he got out of the car to walk her to the front door. But as soon as he reached her side, he stopped, much to Carmelita's confusion. The vixen then noticed her door was locked, smiling, she unlocked her door . . . but the raccoon didn't budge. Soon as she got a good look at him, she saw that he was as stiff as a board, he appeared to be shocked out of his white, the color in his fur faded, even his pupils became so shrunken, it appeared they vanished. Carmelita began to worry, which became worse when she saw her father, Sheriff Alex Fox drove up, obviously he'd heard the news report and be upset to see the both of them out when they were warned to be inside. Maybe him approaching was what shocked the raccoon, but that was highly doubtful . . .<p>

"Sly, Carm, what're . . . you . . ." Alex started to say, but he himself abruptly stopped soon as he saw what the raccoon saw. "My God . . ."

Seeing both her father and boyfriend shocked in place began to scare her, so she rolled down the window and looked to see what shocked them. Soon as she glanced down, her pupils began to shrink as well. There . . . hanging from the door handle . . . was a stainless steel hook.

* * *

><p>Next Legend: When I Saw Him, I Ran!<p> 


	2. When I Saw Him, I Ran!

Legend Two: When I Saw Him, I Ran!

* * *

><p>It was a lovely Thursday night in Swallow Falls as people began to pile out of a movie theater, one of which was a young, teenage raccoon with light-grey fur, short grey hair, long bushy black and grey tail, mask-like marking across his face, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, blue hoodie, black fingerless gloves, dark-grey cargo pants, and black boots. This person was Sylvester Kevin Cooper, or Sly to his friends and family, a mainly responsible youth, but sometimes mischievous. Though it was Spring Break, Sly didn't like how quiet this part town was at night; it was enough to give <em>honey badgers<em> the creeps.

"Just had to a flick at 5:30, could catch a matinée." Sly sarcastically muttered to himself, then realizing he forgot both his watch and phone at home, he caught up with a random person passing by. "Excuse me, I forgot my watch, can you tell me what time it is?"

"Certainly, it's precisely 7:25." The person, an otter, replied.

After Sly thanked the otter, mentioned otter gave the raccoon a smile . . . which made the Sly's eyes go wide. The person's teeth had to be about five inches long! This struck fear right into Sly's soul, but regained his composure, thanked the otter once again, then began to jog away. After a few minuets, the raccoon made occasional glances over his shoulders to make sure that the weirdo wasn't following him. Unfortunately, he neglected to watch where he was going and found himself colliding with someone else. It wasn't enough to cause the to fall, but just enough to stumble a bit. As the raccoon looked up, he saw that he had bumped into a moose smoking a pipe an old fashion oaken pipe.

"Hey, man, I am so sorry!" Sly said, mentally slapping himself. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you, where's the fire?" The moose asked in concern, to which the raccoon replied of his encounter, which gave him some though. "I see, it is unbelievable . . . 'cause my teeth are bigger than that!"

Soon as he said that, he gave Sly a tooth grin, which was true to his claim; his teeth were seven inches long! Though he was scared out of his mind, Sly gave another apology to the moose, then ran as far as his feet could take him, though it wasn't home, he was in elbow reach. After a few blocks down, the raccoon stopped to catch his breath . . . then jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, which was a beatnik looking boar.

"Hey, you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." The boar said.

"I'm fine, but I think my mind is starting to mess with me." Sly panted. "Because I just saw a horror movie, then I think I saw these guys with large teeth."

"Really, how big were they?"

The raccoon went into full detail on how he bumped into the two guys with the supposedly large teeth, then the two let out a laugh; all of it seemed ridiculous, totally mirages.

"That's nothing, get a load of these chompers!" The boar said.

Sly stopped laughing soon as he heard those words and saw that the boar gave him a toothy grin like the previous two, his claim was right as well . . . his teeth were nine inches long! Not bothering to say another word, the raccoon sprinted all the way home till he was up in him room, not bother to catch his breath or greet his parents, both of which were confused by their son's behavior. It was on that night that Sly vowed that if he ever wanted to see a movie, he'd catch a matinée. If it ended at night, especially if it were a horror movie, he'd bring a friend.

* * *

><p>Next Legend: The High-Beams<p> 


	3. The High-Beams

Legend Three: The High-Beams

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy night in a town a few miles away from Swallow Falls as people start to walk out of a high school gymnasium, one in particular was a young teenage vixen. She had reddish-brown fur, long blue hair, long bushy tail, and golden-brown eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt, brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, blue skirt, and black boots. This lovely canine was known as Carmelita Montoya Fox, daughter to the town's sheriff who was a grade-A (though not as smart as two of her friends) and expert gymnast. She was currently in town to visit a cousin and watch him win his Basketball game, but turned down his offer when he and his parent invited her to spend the night; assuring them she'd be alright. As she got out of the parking lot, she noticed a middle-aged tiger driving large pick-up truck was following her, but didn't pay it too much mind. After driving away from the school, the vixen noticed that the truck was still following her, but she decided that they both had the same route, but that didn't seem to be the case.<p>

It was then that the tiger turned on the high-beams on his car, then after a few minuets, turned them off. Carmelita was starting to get scared, no matter where she drove, the truck would follow and occasionally turn on its high-beams, some were longer than the last. It wasn't long after that the vixen saw a gas station and with the truck in tow, drove right in. Not wanting to look suspicious, Carmelita pretended to act calm as she entered the convenience store and up to the clerk.

"Where's your phone?" Carmelita asked, going into full detail about how the truck kept on following everywhere.

"It's in the back, whatever you do, don't look suspicious." The clerk warned.

After a few minuets, two police cars drove up just as the tiger got out of his truck and held out a shotgun, causing everyone around to panic. The police officers were quickly upon the feline with their guns pointed at him. The tiger dropped the gun and held up his hands, almost instantly.

"Wait, you don't want _me_!" The tiger exclaimed, then pointed to Carmelita's car. "You want _him_!"

As one of the officers shined a light into the backseat, everyone saw that there was a gangly pigeon wielding a knife, much to everyone's shock. It turns out the pigeon was an escaped serial killer who snuck into Carmelita's car during the Basketball game, but only when the tiger tried to do something, it was too late; everyone was out of the gym and Carmelita was driving away. The reason why the tiger followed her was out of concern for her safety and the reason why he turned on the high-beams was when the kill would try to overpower her. After giving the tiger a heartfelt thank you, Carmelita made a mental note that if she was ever driving alone at night, she'd check to see what . . . or _who_ was in the car first.

* * *

><p>Next Legend: The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs<p> 


End file.
